A conventional pointer type measuring instrument includes a dial, a drive body placed on the back-face side of the dial, a pointer body including an arm portion mounted on an output shaft of the drive body and detouring around the dial and an indicating portion provided for the arm portion, a light source placed on the pointer body and causing the indicating portion to emit light, a circuit board placed on the back-face side of the display means and including the drive body, and a flexible substrate having one end connected to the light source and the other end connected to the circuit board to pass electric current to the light source.
The pointer type measuring instrument includes a colored layer on the back side of the indicating portion and the indicating portion is illuminated by light from the light source.